Circus
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Gilbert, a new performer at the circus with a little secret etched into his back. Ludwig, a long time performer who is half snake. Eventual Germancest. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"At our circus you will meet a variety of people. Some are shunned from society, either because of their looks or abilities and sometimes both." Yao said. "Some simply have nowhere else to go."

He glanced at Feliciano, Lovino, and Gilbert.

"The rules here are simple. Do the jobs you're assigned. We ask for loyalty and that you do nothing that will endanger anyone here." he continued. "We like to eat together however if you want to eat on your own you're responsible for your food. Not everyone will perform, audiences like to see more different humans, however everyone will work hard."

"Everyone rooms with someone else." he said as they walked through the camp. "The only time a tent has a single person is if the other occupant leaves or marries another. And even then a roommate is quickly found."

"We give each other stage names, something that is connected to the abilities; if you perform a name will be given to you later."

Gilbert glanced around the small crowds of people. Some talked among themselves while others looked at the new comers with interest.

Yao scanned the crowd before he called out. "Antonio, come here."

A tanned man with curly brown hair and an eye patch stepped forward with a small smile.

"The brothers, Lovino and Feliciano, shall room with you." Yao said. "After I find Ludwig please give them a tour."

"Sure thing." Antonio said placing his arms behind his head. "Arthur placed Ludwig on guard for the east, by the way."

"Thank you." Yao said nodding. "Follow me."

He led the others to the side of the camp. Gilbert glanced around when he heard something on the ground.

"Ludwig?" Yao called out.

Suddenly from the trees a snake had dropped down and snapped itself towards Yao with its fangs bared.

Yao for his part didn't even blink as the snake stopped mere centimeters from his face.

"Ludwig please come down from the tree." Yao said calmly as he gently pushed the snake to the side.

"What kind of snake is that?" Lovino hissed pointing to the side.

When Gilbert glanced at the ground he felt his insides freeze. He couldn't see how long it was, although from what he could see of the snake it was already a mile long, however its width was as long as the tree trunk it was slithering up.

A figure was slowly being placed on the ground, the snake had wrapped itself around the figures waist and arms to help bring them down.

The figure touched the ground lightly. They were wearing a long black robe with long sleeves which covered the arms and hands. Their head was bent forward which caused their long blonde hair to spill forward. When they stepped forward Gilbert realized they weren't wearing any footwear as their bare feet practically glided over the ground.

"Gilbert, you'll be rooming with Ludwig." Yao said placing a hand on Gilberts shoulder. Gilbert swallowed the lump in his throat, and out of being new at the circus and not because of the giant snake that had curled itself on Ludwig's body, and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Ludwig didn't move however he seemed to stare at Gilberts hand. Gilbert as able to see crystal blue eyes staring at him and a tongue poked out to wet his lips. Slowly however he raised his hand, still completely covered by the robe, and gingerly shook Gilberts hand.

"Ludwig, Antonio. Show them around the camp and then go to Francis' to get some clothes." Yao said. "Also Ludwig, winter is coming so I want you to wear more clothes."

Ludwig bowed his head and nodded.

"I'll leave these three in your care." Yao said. "I have a few things to do. If anything you know where to find me."

"So." Antonio said clapping his hands. "Let's start the tour."

"You guys will have to be careful walking around here." Antonio said as they walked. "Things and boxes are everywhere. And the occasional snake slithering around." Antonio said glancing at Ludwig who was following them like a shadow.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Gilbert asked grinning.

Ludwig remained silent.

"He doesn't really talk or touch a lot." Antonio said. "Ludwig's also one of the oldest performers here."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I think that's everything." Antonio said. "The dining tent, the showers, the tents. All that's left is Francis and then getting some sleep."<p>

"Who is Francis?" Feliciano asked.

"He's the clothes and costumes of the circus." Antonio said. "He's the one who's in charge of our regular clothes and the costumes we wear when we perform."

Gilbert tried to ignore how the hair on the back of his neck raised and the chill going down his spine. The entire tour Ludwig hadn't said a single word nor had he lowered the hood or show any inch of his skin.

Feliciano continued to glance at Ludwig and it seemed as if he had gathered his courage and had stepped back to Ludwig and asked "Do you like living here?" as he reached out to place a hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

Just before Feliciano's hand touched Ludwig's shoulder there was a sharp hissing sound coming from Ludwig, almost like a warning.

Feliciano paled and immediately stepped back beside his brother.

"Like I said, Ludwig doesn't really like to be touched." Antonio said. "It's just best if you don't."

They stopped outside a large blue tent, the only blue tent in the camp and Antonio pulled the flap back and allowed the others to enter first.

"Francis!" he called as they entered.

"Bonjour!" a voice sang out and a man appeared from somewhere in the back of the tent.

"So you're the new recruits!" Francis said. "Tres bein! Welcome, my name is Francis and I will be clothing your pretty bodies."

Francis practically glided to his desk and pulled out a mile long rope with knots on specific places and a notepad, quill, and ink.

He pressed the ink, quill, and notepad into Antonio's hands- "Do take my notes my darling!"- and pulled Feliciano to him.

"Arms out please." Francis all but sang. He quickly measured while calling out numbers to Antonio. When he was done he pulled Lovino to him and did the same. When he held his hand out to Gilbert however he took a step back.

"I need to take your measurements cher." Francis said frowning momentarily.

Gilbert shook his head.

A corner of Francis' mouth quirked up as he placed a hand on his hip and said "Ah I see. You have a scar or something like that and you feel embarrassed. We all have something so there is no need to hide. Now come."

Gilbert shook his head once more.

"Now really." Francis said, close to losing his patience. "We are all humans so-"

"He's not." a new voice injected suddenly.

Everyone turned to Ludwig, where the voice seemed to come from.

"The first two are humans." Ludwig said as he licked his lips once more. "But I can smell it from him, he's not human."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Oh that's a bunch of bullshit and you know it. We are all made under the same sky, by the same God in his image, and in equality regardless of what people say."

"Now then, since we have a shy schoolboy." Francis sighed. "Ludwig I need you to undress as well anyway. You grew so you need new clothes too."

Ludwig pulled off his robes to reveal that regardless of the weather he was only wearing shorts underneath.

As well as green scales decorated half of his body, similar to the snakes slithering in between his legs.

"As you can see." Francis said with a smile clear in his voice taking in the awed looks on the trios face. "Looking a bit different is the norm here, Ludwig please spread your arms."

Ludwig did as he told, his gaze never straying from Gilberts eyes.

Francis hummed slightly as he called and the numbers. He stepped back with a satisfied look.

"So you have grown." He said. "There is hope for you yet."

"Why does he look like a girl?" Gilbert asked eyeing Ludwig's long hair and slender limbs.

"He does not!" Francis protested holding Ludwig protectively. "He just looks a little more feminine with his fair features and wonderfully long hair." Francis stroked Ludwig's long hair that now uncovered fell to his knees. Ludwig for his part showed no emotion during the entire conversation.

"Now if you still feel shy about letting us see your body." Francis said to Gilbert. "Let us step behind a screen, that way only I will see you."

Gilbert quickly stepped behind the screen Francis had pointed to and spread his arms to the side. When Francis placed the rope on the back of his shoulders his hand brushed against a tied bundle on his back.

"Something about being the clothes of the circus." Francis murmured. "Is that I need to know if there is something about your body that is different so I can make sure the clothes are perfect. And there is no need to hide anything here, not among us."

Gilbert didn't say anything.

Francis pulled the rope away. "Alright. I got everything that I need. Join the others. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When Gilbert returned to the others he saw that Ludwig hadn't put his robe back on, instead he sat in his chair and crossed his legs, the snake was gliding over his leg and curled up on his lap.

"Your…you're a snake, aren't you?" Feliciano asked.

All Ludwig did was blink. Looking closer his eyes resembled ice more than anything.

"Like I said, Ludwig doesn't really like to talk." Antonio said. "He only says something that needs to be said."

"I'm back!" Francis sang as he reappeared with arms full of clothes which he placed on the table to sore and fold them.

"Now since winter is coming all the clothes need to be nice and warn." He said. He left for a moment and returned with three boxes. "Each tent has a stove of course, a personal fire place to keep everything warm."

He threw a pair of pants and sweater at Ludwig. "Unless you want to get frostbite on your delicate skin, my darling, cover yourself and for the love of all good in this world please wear the boots. If your old clothes don't fit anymore come and see me tomorrow."

Ludwig wordlessly pulled the clothes on and he picked up the robe as he slid it on, however he let the hood stay down.

"Starting tomorrow you are wearing your boots." Francis said to Ludwig. He turned back to Gilbert, Feliciano, and Lovino. "Now tears in the clothes are normal, only come to me to fix them when it is something major. You have three pairs of shirts and pants, a jacket, and boots. Costumes if you are performing are an entirely different subject."

"Any questions?" he finished with a smile and his hands clasped behind his back.

Mutely the trio shook their heads.

"Bein." Francis said. "It's time for dinner, just something you should know. It's one of the jobs of the new recruits to help prepare the meals. So don't be late. Tonight however is an exception."

"I am starving." Antonio said as he led the others towards the dining tent once more. "You guys will be able to meet the other performers and the other helpers at the circus too."

Gilbert touched his back gently, feeling the part of him that was covered in wrappings and felt a shiver run up his spine once more.

Looking behind him he saw Ludwig watching him once more, with those unnatural blue eyes of his. His tongue poked out once more and licked his lips as he smirked.

"I would keep the little bird," he stressed the last word out. "That's in your pockets safe. One of my snakes might accidently eat it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gilbert said.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The six of them entered the dining tent which was already half full and brimming of noise of all kind.

Antonio tugged Lovino and Feliciano to the side. "This way." He led the way to where the dishes were stocked and the circus members were giving out food.

After getting their portions they sat at an empty table. Almost immediately a pair of hands came onto the table.

"Hello Alfred." Francis said. "How may we help you and why have you decided to grace our presence with your wonderfully toned chest?"

Alfred grinned and true to Francis' word he wasn't wearing a shirt. Dark and ugly scars littered his skin. "Smelt some new people and decided to introduce myself. Alfred F. Jones, call me Alfred or al, and I'm the resident wolf man of this circus."

"Wolf man?" Lovino asked.

Alfred nodded. "Half man, half wolf. Can turn into a wolf and back at will."

"Alfred stop showing off." a new voice said. Another man joined Alfred, excluding a curl in the hair and its length and the eye color he was the spitting image of Alfred.

"This here is Matthew, call him matt will you, my brother." Alfred said.

"I'm sorry my idiot brother is annoying you." matt said. "May we join you for dinner?"

At their nods both Alfred and Matthew sat down.

"Now since you guys are new here, I'll tell you about the other performers." Alfred said as he ate.

He swallowed the food in his mouth as he said "First off is Natalia. She's really hot and almost completely insane." As he said the last word he brought a hand up and caught a knife that was going towards his head. "She's also out resident knife thrower so I would be careful of what you say about her if I was you."

He threw the knife onto the table-"I'll give it back to her later."-and continued. "Then there is a guy named Feliks. When you meet him keep reminding yourself that he's a guy. It's hard to believe but the truth."

"Then there is Ekaterina, who is actually Natalia's sister, and she's the camp medic. Complete crybaby. " at this he caught another knife. "But otherwise she's alright. ="

"Then we have the acrobats, we need some regular performers as well. There's Kiku who is really quiet and nice but you don't want to make him mad. Im Yong Soo who always acts a bit crazy. Viet, I don't know that much about her actually. And Mei who is really nice and quiet but deadly."

"Vash and Lilli are siblings." Alfred continued. "Lilli is nice enough but Vash is insane and, I don't joke about this, he will kill you. He's also very protective over Lilli. They are the camps guards."

"There's Roderich who is in charge of when we do shows he makes the stage, although he would rather be in charge of music or something like that. I don't really listen." Alfred continued. He brought his hand to the back of his head. "Pretty sure that I'm forgetting people."

"Arthur, Yao, Elizaveta, Ivan, and peter." Ludwig suddenly said, contributing to the conversation for the first time.

"Ah that's right, thanks." Alfred said nodding. "Arthur and Yao go together, they created this circus together. They run things, take care of finances, get the supplies, find the people and bring them here. They are also our main protectors."

"Elizaveta…it's hard to tell what her main thing is. She performs occasionally. She also is the camps main hunter, she leads the hunting parties that bring back meat and she is a killer with the arrow and she isn't afraid to hurt someone."

"Ivan…again I don't really know what he is or what he does." Alfred said. "All I know is that he is very crazy and its best if you just stay away from him." He ducked then as five knives and a sword embedded themselves into the wood where his head had been. "He's also Natalia's older brother."

"Last but not least is peter." Alfred said as he took his seat once more. "I don't see him here but you'll meet him soon. He is easily the youngest here and I am not kidding you when I say he's magic."

Lovino snorted at that.

Alfred grinned. "Like I said, I'm not kidding. We've all seen him work and perform actual spells and curses. And they are real."

"My head is spinning." Feliciano said.

Alfreds grin widened. "It's hard in the beginning for everyone but in about a month or two you'll know everyone here including what they can do, what their regular jobs are, if they perform what is that they do, and which tent is theirs. And I know that I forgot a lot of other people but you'll meet them sooner or later too."

* * *

><p>"Alright remember Gilbert." Antonio said. "Your rooming with Ludwig so follow him to the tent."<p>

Gilbert managed a weak smile and a nod. He said his goodnights to the trio before trailing after Ludwig.

When they were a short distance away Ludwig stopped and turned to face filbert.

"I thought I told you to keep that bird in your pocket safe." Ludwig said.

Gilbert started slightly as he brought his shoulders back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ludwig brought his hand up and opened it. There sitting in his palm was a small yellow bird.

"Gilbird!" Gilbert exclaimed snatching the chick and looking him over for injuries.

"The only reason he's not being digested is because I saw my snake about to eat it." Ludwig said. "Next time it might not be as fortunate. Keep a closer eye on it."

He then turned and continued to walk. He stopped outside of a black tent and entered it. After hesitating for a moment Gilbert followed after him.

He opened the tent flap and slid inside. Only to be blasted with a wave of intense heat.

Ludwig was kneeling in front of their stove and fireplace and was inspecting the fire. After he nodded he added one small log before he turned back to Gilbert.

"Your side if the left." Ludwig said nodding to the empty cot. "The entire left side of the tent is yours to decorate however keep in mind that this is a tent. Tomorrow I'll take you to Berwald for boxes to hold your belongings."

"Berwald?" Gilbert asked as he placed his pack and the clothes Francis had given to him on the bed.

"Berwald creates practically everything here. He is very good with his hands." Ludwig said. "You'll meet and get to know everyone here. Questions?"

Gilbert focused on the folding his new clothes. "What's up with the fire? None of the others have this hot of a tent."

Ludwig spread his arms to show his scales. "I am half snake. Snakes cannot live in cold places and therefore the tent constantly needs to be warm." Ludwig said. He licked his lips again and smirked. "You yourself seem to be a bit different."

Gilbert tensed up once more waiting for the inevitable questions. When they didn't come however he glanced at the other man to see his solid blue eyes focused entirely on him.

"How did you end up here?" Gilbert asked.

The corners of Ludwig's lips rose once more. "That is a bit of a personal question, yes? How about this for personal questions? An answer for an answer. If one of us asks the other for a personal answer the one who asked must answer the same question. Now what is your question?"

"You have any siblings?" Gilbert asked instead.

"Thought so." Ludwig said. "And as far as I know I am an only child. At least I consider myself as such."

Gilbert didn't take the bated answer. "Do you perform?"

Ludwig nodded. "It is something that I enjoy. And to answer your next question, no. We do not force you to perform so that if you don't wish to you don't need to. You just need to help the ones who do."

Gilbert was about to ask another question when movement caught his eye. The giant snake from before was slithering its way into the tent and curled around Ludwigs bare feet before it settled on his lap once more. Gilbert gave a small shiver.

"You're not afraid of snakes are you?" Ludwig asked catching the shiver.

"I'm not afraid." Gilbert said turning back to the pile on his bed. "I just don't like them is all."

Ludwig shrugged as he slid his hand over the snake. "This one is really special to me. It's my oldest friend."

"I was told that you're a performer." Gilbert said. "What exactly do you have to do?"

"We perform." Ludwig said simply. "For the humans they show their talents. For us who are different we show what we can do. Everything is to scare the audience and to show, in their words, the freakiness that can exist in this world alongside them."

"So you voluntarily put yourselves as side show freaks." Gilbert said. "Nice."

The corners of Ludwigs lips rose once more. "I suppose that is one way to look at it. I suggest you get some sleep Gilbert." Gilbert was sure that the way his name rolled from Ludwigs lips caused a shiver to go down his spine. "Tomorrow is your first day and you will need the rest."

Gilbert still wasn't looking at him as he nodded. He placed his pack on the ground and the clothes on top of the pack.

"No one here steals from the others." Ludwig said. From the movements Gilbert was able to make out Ludwig was now lying on his bed and looking for a comfortable position to fall asleep. "And even if they did they would never get that far. You don't need to worry about your belongings here."

"Thanks." Gilbert said. He lay on his own bed and placed Gilbird next to him.

"Sleep well. Gilbert." Ludwig said.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

_Running through the forest breathing heavily, the weight on his back slowing him down. He trips on a tree limb or root, it's hard to tell in the dark. No time to stop for anything, the footsteps behind him are growing louder._

_He immediately gets up and starts to run again. Too late! The hand reached out and grabbed the weight on his back, bending the bone, and pulls him backward._

_Looking back fearfully he saw the glint of an axe in the moonlight brought up before being swung down._

Gilbert jumped up in his bed, a scream trapped in his throat, sweating and breathing heavily.

"A dream, just a dream." he sighed in relief. As he lay back down onto the bed. "Not real."

He rubbed his eyes as he slid out of bed and walked to the flap of the tent to peer outside as quietly as he was able to.

"Dawns still a few hours away." he said to himself. "Means I got a few more hours of sleep."

As he walked back to his bed he saw Ludwig on his own bed. He seemed to be sleeping soundly and, this caused a shiver to go up his spine, the giant snake was curled around and on him. When he looked closely he saw the snakes eyes were open however they didn't seem to follow him when he moved.

Gilbert shook his head. "Weird." he mumbled under his breath as he slid back into bed. He fumbled around to find a comfortable position before he relaxed and was soon asleep.

Ludwig opened his eyes and watched Gilbert sleep for a few moments. The corner of his lip twitched slightly before he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly do I have to do?" Gilbert asked following Ludwig.<p>

"Ordinarily new recruits have to make breakfast." Ludwig said entered the dining tent. "But it turns out that Feliciano and Lovino are quite the cooks so they have taken over the kitchens. You'll be something like an assistant, helping out anyone who needs it. Don't worry though, we'll find something for you."

"And what is it that you do?" Gilbert asked as they got in line.

"I am a performer." Ludwig answered. "However when we are not performing we have to help around just like everyone else."

They quickly got their plates and food and found a place to sit.

"Unless you get an official post just come with me and do as I do." Ludwig said in between bites. "If I can't find something for you someone else will."

Gilbert nodded slowly.

"Eat up." Ludwig advised. "The first day is sometimes the hardest."

"What do we have to do first?" Gilbert asked as he finished.

"Feed all the animals, which include all the snakes, the bears, the lions, and the tigers." Ludwig said. He picked his plate up and motioned for Gilbert to do the same.

"We put the used plates in here." Ludwig said placing it into a barrel halfway filled with used plates. "To be washed for later use."

"Memorize where we go and where everything is." Ludwig said. "Tomorrow we'll see how much you remember."

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he followed Ludwig through the maze the tents made until they stopped outside one that rivaled the dining tent in its size.

"We keep the animal food here." Ludwig said as they walked in.

"The metal boxes painted red are the ones with food for the snakes." Ludwig said. "The blue ones are for the lions and tigers. The yellow ones for the bears. All of them have meat but they are all different kinds, depending on the animal that it feeds."

Under Ludwig's instructions Gilbert picked up a single yellow box, Ludwig picked up a red box, and together they carried the blue box.

"How long have you been here?" Gilbert asked.

"Ever since I was around six years old." Ludwig answered.

"And how old are you now?"

"Nineteen, we think." Ludwig said.

Gilbert looked at him over the box. "You think?"

Ludwig's eyes locked with his. "You remember what I said last night right? Don't ask questions that you won't answer."

"I don't understand how I can't answer that." Gilbert retorted.

Ludwig snorted before he said "Its 'I think' because I don't know when I was born. I don't know how old I actually am and to tell you the truth I don't know my real name, if I ever had one. Yao gave me the name Ludwig. Where were you before this?"

"With my parents." Gilbert said. "Stuff happened that I needed to run away from them. Where are your parents?"

"Don't know." Ludwig said as they reached one edge of the circus. He hissed lightly and after there was a rustle from the bushes snakes had appeared. In front of them was the giant one, almost as if it was leading them.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gilbert asked as he watched Ludwig open the lid to the red box and take out yet another smaller box.

"What is that stuff that happened that caused you to run away?" Ludwig asked without looking at him.

"Why is your hair so long?" Gilbert asked instead. "I mean no offense or anything but you look kinda girly."

"A tribute and it helps with the show." Ludwig answered. Opened the lid to the smaller box he extracted a struggling mouse.

"A tribute to who, how does it help with what show, and what are you going to do with that mouse?" Gilbert asked.

In answer to the third question Ludwig held the mouse out, which was squeaking wildly before one of the snakes snapped forward and clasped its jaws around the mouse before swallowing it whole.

Gilbert felt his breakfast start to go up from his throat.

"If you're going to get sick please do it in the bushes over there." Ludwig said without looking at him. Instead he took out another mouse and held it out to the snakes.

Gilbert pressed his hand over his mouth as hard as he was able to as he watched the snakes feed.

"It's alright if you don't watch or go away while I'm doing this." Ludwig said. "Different people have different reactions. I won't judge you."

Gilbert shook his head with his hand firmly pressed against his mouth. The giant snake slithered closer to Ludwig and around his legs lightly. In answer Ludwig took out a different and bigger box from the red box and this time he took out a live rat which he held out to the giant snake.

This time when the snake eagerly ate the rat Gilbert lost it as he jumped to the bushes and quickly vomited his entire breakfast onto the ground. Dimly he could hear Ludwig finish with the feeding.

"It's a part of nature." Ludwig called out to him. "This is how they eat in the wild, and this way we have their trust and somewhat friendship. They help guard the circus."

Gilbert gasped lightly and closed his eyes as he took in deep breaths.

"And in the other boxes." he said. "You have live chickens or something?"

"No, the meat for the other animals are already skinned and cut." Ludwig said. "It's just pure meat. Do you need another minute?"

Gilbert shook his head as he spat onto the ground. "Think my stomachs empty by now."

"To the dangerous animals that will rip us apart then." Ludwig said. "Leave the red box here, someone else will come to take it back later."

Gilbert saw the snakes return into the forest surrounding them. The giant snake hissed once before it followed.

"The snakes a she just so you know." Ludwig added.

Gilbert looked back at him as they carried the box between them once more. "What?"

"The big one that is always with me." Ludwig said. "It's a female. One of my closest and oldest friends."

Gilbert shook his head once more. "You never answered my other questions about the tribute and hair thing."

"For the show it's a bit hard to explain." Ludwig said. "We are performing in a few days so you'll be able to see everything there."

"And the tribute part?" Gilbert prodded.

Ludwig was silent for a moment. "Yao has long hair. He saved my life."

Gilbert looked at him. "How did he save your life?"

"Why did you run away from your home?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert fell silent with a glare as they entered the tent where the lions, tigers, and bears were waiting to be trained and fed for the day.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"You're Gilbert right?" a childish voice asked. Gilbert looked behind him and lowered his head to see a boy who barely reached his waist with blue eyes and the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen.

"Yeah." Gilbert said.

The boy held out the stack of papers he had been clutching. "Yao told me to give these to you and have you and Ludwig to go into the town and hand them out."

Gilbert took the papers noting the colors and images popping out. "Who made these?"

"Lovino Vargas did." the boy answered. "You need to go now just so you know, before the sun sets."

"Alright." Gilbert said. "Any chance you know where Ludwig is?"

"South of the camp and in the trees." the boy said. "When the chores are done he guards the south portion of the circus."

"I'm Peter by the way." the boy, Peter, added.

Gilbert looked at him in interest. "The kid who does magic?"

Peter grinned. "The one and only. I do a lot of the special effects; you'll be able to see it in a few days."

"What kind of effects?" Gilbert asked.

"Senses and illusions for the other performers and the audience, though I don't touch their abilities. Whatever they can do is because they practiced it." Peter said. "And safety for everyone." He tilted his head to the side. "And you really should go."

"I'll go find Ludwig." Gilbert said as he walked off. He dodged other performers, boxes, tents, ropes, and the occasional animal until he had come to the end of the camp. "Ludwig?"

He spotted a snake crawling through the grass. "Seen Ludwig anywhere?" Gilbert asked it.

"I'm right here." came Ludwig's voice from the top of the tree. He landed on the ground. "What is it?"

Gilbert held up the flyers in answer. "We need to hand these out in town."

Ludwig sighed. "I need to put on a few more clothes first." Gilbert glanced down to see that the other was once again not wearing shoes. "Go to the east side edge, it's the one that faces the town, and wait for me there."

"Will do." Gilbert said rolling his eyes and giving a mock salute.

He jogged lightly to the other side. Alfred was there on guard duty, when he saw Gilbert coming up his face brightened.

"Going into town?" he asked Gilbert.

"Was asked to hand these out." Gilbert said holding up the flyers.

"Oh." Alfred said crossing his arms. "Waiting for Ludwig then?"

Gilbert nodded as he leaned against one of the trees. "Why exactly do we have guards? Isn't the snakes enough?"

"We've been attacked before in the past." Alfred said. "Having someone at all sides of the place makes us feel a bit more safer. The snakes watch over the night when we're all asleep. Plus the dogs and occasionally if Yao is feeling slightly agitated a tiger or two."

"A…tiger?" Gilbert repeated.

Alfred nodded. "He warns us though before he lets them loose. Word of advice, don't leave your tent when they are walking around."

"I'm here." came Ludwig's voice. Gilbert turned his head to see Ludwig practically completely clothed, even his lower face was covered and he was finally wearing his boots, walking towards them. "Let's go."

"Oh, and Alfred?" Ludwig said turning his head towards the shifter. "A little message."

"Shoot." Alfred said crossing his arms.

"It's from Yao." Ludwig said. "'If you get sick it's because you're not wearing a shirt even though it's almost winter time and you if you do get sick don't bother to come to the healing tent to get medicine because it's your own damn fault and stupidity for not wearing proper clothes in the first place.'"

* * *

><p>"Don't look back." Ludwig said quietly as he and Gilbert walked through the town finally having finished handing out all of their flyers. "Two men are following us."<p>

"What?" Gilbert asked starting to turn his head.

Ludwig grabbed a lock of Gilbert's hair and used it to keep Gilberts face forward. "I said don't look back." Ludwig hissed. "Don't let them know that we know."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Gilbert hissed back.

"Just keep walking. I know what to do." Ludwig instructed. "The next alley on your right, turn there."

"And leave ourselves like sitting ducks?" Gilbert said.

"Just do it." Ludwig snarled all but pushing Gilbert into the alley. Gilbert almost groaned when he saw the wall, a dead end.

"Young un's." came a voice at the beginning of the alleyway. Ludwig and Gilbert turned to see two men had followed them. "Got some coins to spare?"

"Absolutely nothing." Ludwig said placing his hands into the pockets of his robes. "Can't help you."

One of the men grinned to show blackened and missing teeth. "Oh but we think ye can help."

"What the hell do we do?" Gilbert hissed.

"Stay very, very still." Ludwig breathed. From a corner of Gilbert's eye he saw something move in the shadows. When one of the men stepped forward the shadows jumped. Snakes wrapped themselves around the men who were now screaming.

"One reason I always go into town despite my appearance." Ludwig said to Gilbert. "Is because my friends are very protective over me."

Gilbert felt his own scream get caught in his throat as he saw one snake bite the men. "Are you killing them?"

"Snake venom isn't all deadly." Ludwig said as he stepped around the fallen men. "They'll wake up in a few hours feeling dizzy, that's it." He looked to where Gilbert stood frozen. "Coming?"

Gilbert forced himself to move as the snakes slid off the men and into the shadows again.

"Some of the snakes venom, we use back home to help with injuries among other things." Ludwig said as they walked.

"What kinds of venom do you have?" Gilbert asked.

"All kinds." Ludwig answered. "Some for physical wounds, some to sleep, some are even antidotes for certain poisons." He gave Gilbert a side look. "Some to kill."

Gilbert felt a shiver go down his spine. "And have…have you ever used that one?"

Ludwig looked at Gilbert carefully before he smirked. It was the first time Gilbert saw him do something even remotely close to a smile and it caused another shiver to go down his back.

"Yes." Ludwig said simply. "Many times."

"Why?" Gilbert whispered.

Ludwig turned his head once more. "Mostly to protect my home and friends. We are the undesired of society and sometimes some people attempted to get rid of us. I had to protect everyone."

"And besides." Ludwig added. "I hate most humans." He gave Gilbert a look, the hidden message was obvious.

"Why do you hate humans?" Gilbert asked.

"Why did you run away from your home?" Ludwig countered his eyes shining. His smirk showed his pleasure.

Gilbert hesitated as his mind weighed the options. "I ran to save my life from my father." he said quickly. "Why do you hate humans?"

"Because of the way they treated me as a child." Ludwig said smoothly. "Why was your father trying to kill you?"

"I was different." Gilbert said evasively. "What was done to you as a child?"

"How were you different?" Ludwig asked, not looking at Gilbert; his tone said he wasn't expecting an answer. "Oh, look. We're home already."

Gilbert looked around to see that as they had walked and talked they had reached the circus.

"We'll be having a performance soon." Ludwig said. "You'll get to see just why we are so famous."

* * *

><p>"Be careful you fools! You will damage the piano!" Gilbert heard a man yell. Gilbert glanced up to see a man dressed in a blue suit and vest yelling at the helpers who were moving the piano.<p>

"What is his problem?" Gilbert said under his breath.

Matthew, who was helping him hang the curtains, heard him and gave a quiet laugh.

"That's Roderich." Matthew informed him. "He gets pretty worked up when it comes to making sure that the stage is perfect."

"We use music?" Gilbert asked turning back to pinning the curtains.

"It sets the mood and it works." Matthew said shrugging. "You play?"

"The flute." Gilbert replied.

"You play the flute?" a new voice asked. Gilbert looked to see Roderich staring at him. "How well?"

"Well enough." Gilbert said shrugging.

"How well is well enough?" Roderich demanded. "Because if you play a certain degree of well enough then I will include you in the band."

"I don't really want to be a part of some little band." Gilbert said his attention going back to the task at hand with the curtains, which he might add refused to listen to him.

Roderich sniffed lightly. "Spoken like a true uncultured barbarian. Music is the language of the soul. It expresses that which man cannot even hope to bring to words. Those who waste what little talent I am sure that they have are the utmost fools that I have ever had the displeasure to place my eyes upon."

"Well no one is asking you to place your eyes upon it." Gilbert snarled. "Now shut your mouth aristocrat before I shut it for you."

Roderich gave another condescending sniff. "Barbaric, driven to violence. Violence is the language of drunks and fools. Which one are you, a drunk or a fool?"

"Boys enough." Matthew warned in a surprisingly stern voice. "You know Yao and Arthur hate it when there is fighting in between us. Now if you can't be nice to one another then leave each other alone."

Roderich huffed as he turned back to the settling of the instruments that were now being brought in.

"Should you ever change your mind and decide to enlighten yourself with some knowledge and skill." Roderich said without looking back at Gilbert. "I am always willing to attempt to pass on any amount of knowledge, even to the most hopeless."

Matthew quickly grabbed Gilberts hand and kept him in place.

"I know he's a bit hard to get along with." he said in his quiet voice. "Just ignore him."

* * *

><p>Gilbert glanced once more into the audience and gave a low whistle.<p>

"Full house." he said.

"Usually is." Alfred said as he walked by. He glanced towards the window where one could see the stars and moon and gave a low groan. "No moon whatsoever in the sky. I hate those, those are the worst ones to try and transform into a wolf."

"You still can transform?" Gilbert asked turning to him.

Alfred nodded. "I can transform anytime I want, even during the day. It's just a lot easier when the moon is out, especially when she's full."

He perked up however when he saw Yao and another man walking towards the other side of the stage.

"Showtime." Alfred whispered. He glanced at Gilbert. "Make sure to get a good view."

"I will." Gilbert promised.

Alfred gave one more grin before he almost bounced off to the backstage. Gilbert turned his attention to the center of the stage; Yao and his companion had come on and the audience had fallen silent.

"Greetings everyone." Yao started. "It is a great pleasure to have all of you here. I am Yao Wang."

"And I am Arthur Kirkland." the other man, Arthur, said.

As one Arthur and Yao spread their arms and in unison said,

"We are the caretakers of this circus. Now without further ado it is our greatest pleasure to introduce to you, the audience to the circus, Circus of Secrets!"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The show started with Kiku and his siblings performing their acrobats. Gilbert had thought that it would be too tame for people who had come to a freak show to see something amazing however even he couldn't shake off the feeling of amazement he felt as Kiku and Mei went flying into the air, twisting and turning their bodies midair only to be caught by a single hand from Im Yong or Viet.

Props were then brought out onto the stage that the four acrobats would balance themselves on. When Kiku managed to balance on one finger on the point of a needle Gilbert felt sure that he was going to puncture his finger.

When they finished, with Kiku still on the needle with his finger and Viet, Im Yong, and Mei each balanced on top of one another on Kikus pointed foot, the audience was cheering them on.

As Yao came on to the stage at that moment to usher them away and introduce the next performer an agonizing scream filled the air that chilled Gilberts blood.

Both the audience and the acrobats were looking around with fear filled eyes as the screams got closer.

Kiku and his siblings were still in their position and were looking around wildly as suddenly Alfred ran onto the stage screaming as loud as he was able to and was ripping his clothes off and tearing even at his own skin.

He gave one more agonized scream as he fell to his knees, his entire body shaking and his fingers clawing at the ground. Before anyone could move towards him his skin rippled and he changed. Within seconds fur grew along his entire body and in Alfred's place was now a giant werewolf that was growling and howling.

All of this happened within mere seconds.

The audience was screaming as Alfred turned towards them, snapping his long snout. As Kiku and his siblings tried to come down to the ground he turned his attention to them.

Gilbert felt his heart leap into his throat as Alfred, now in his complete werewolf form, was jumping and swiping his claws at the four of the acrobats. The only thing that kept him from running onto the stage to help was the strong and firm hand of Berwald Oxenstierna holding him back; he had never even noticed the other man coming up behind him.

Just as he was about to pull his arm out of Berwalds grip he Berwald took his head and forced him to look at the werewolf and the acrobats.

"Look closer." Berwald growled.

Gilbert watched in growing horror as Alfred would jump or swipe his claws at either one of the siblings and the other in turn would flip around him, positioning their own bodies and twisting themselves so that they would dodge the attacks and would instead find themselves somewhere on his body.

Kiku was balancing on the toes of his right foot on top of Alfred's left shoulder. Im Yong was holding himself up on Alfred's left arm with two fingers, when Alfred would use that arm Im Yong would flip around from under Alfred's arm and end up back where he was before. Viet was on top of Alfred's head, differentiating between using her fingers and her toes. Mei was the only one still on the ground and who was performing flips and turns in midair to avoid Alfred's attacks.

Or rather, to perform a good show.

Gilbert felt the tension run out of his body as he realized what he was watching, the same for the audience.

This was all part of the show. A hint of danger in the beginning but in the end showing that this was a part of the show the entire time.

Yao, who had been hiding in the shadows once more, came out at that moment and with a flourish called out "I present to you! The acrobats of the circus; Kiku, Im Yong, Viet, and Mei! And our residential werewolf Alfred Jones!"

The five of them ended with Kiku balancing on the balls of his right foot and his left leg crossed over his knee on Alfred's left arm with Viet doing the same on the balls of her left foot with her right leg crossed on her knee on Alfred's right arm, Alfred in turn was holding his arms out for the audience to see them clearly. Mei and Im Yong were holding hands and were balanced on top of Alfred's head. Alfred then gave a loud howl and in unison the acrobats jumped off of him.

Gilbert saw Peter on the other side of the stage. Peter however didn't see him and he looked to be focused on the window where, after a quick glance, showed the stars and moonless sky. Peter had a look of concentration on his face and he held his hand out towards where Alfred was.

Peters hand started to glow silver light and suddenly the werewolf gave one more howl before his body shuddered and Alfred in human form was back in his place.

Grinning widely Alfred took Meis and Viets hands in his and together the five of them bowed to the audience, who were clapping wildly, before walking off the side of the stage.

Gilbert felt his ear twitch slightly. He glanced into the audience and saw a man, well and sharply dressed in comparison to most of the members of the audience who were dressed in dirty and worked in clothes. He had a look of disgust on his face and so did the similarly dressed men around him.

Yao was clapping alongside the audience.

"Very well done you five!" Arthur's voice came. He stepped onto the stage with Yao. "Now for the next segment, we are going to need a volunteer from the audience for this."

There was a silence as each member of the audience looked around them to see who would volunteer.

Arthur gave a small pout. "Surely no one is brave enough for this?" He held his hand to the side. "Especially not since you will have to work with such a beauty?"

Natalia walked onto the stage at that moment. Gilbert saw practically everyone in the audience start at what she was wearing. Skintight clothes that left nothing to the imagination. It showed every curve and spot on her body from her hips to her breasts. Whispers filled the silence as they glanced over her scandalous choice of clothes.

One of the more eager men in the audience jumped to his feet and all but ran to the stage where he confidentially walked up to Natalia and gave her a smirk.

Natalia didn't even bother to look at him; she simply gazed out towards the audience with a blank look on her face.

Yao took the man by the arm and gently led him towards the wooden wall that was then wheeled onto the stage.

"Stand against that." Yao instructed. "And if you value your life you will not move."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?" he sneered.

Yao gave the man a smirk of his own. "A promise more than anything."

The man rolled his eyes and created the impression of mock standing against the wall, smirking and sneered at the audience and at Natalia.

However when a knife buried itself up to the hilt in the wood that was directly next to his head the smirk and color on the man's face vanished.

Natalia didn't pause as she continued to fire more knives at the man, who Gilbert noted with some satisfaction, was now shaking. One of the circus members, they were all wearing black robes with hoods on so Gilbert couldn't tell who it was, wheeled out a cart filled with more knives, each one bigger than the last, and swords.

When the man moved to get off the stage and back into the audience Natalia threw four knives to pin his pants to the floorboards, effectively stopping him in place.

Gilbert felt someone shift beside him and when he glanced downwards he saw Elizaveta standing next to him. When she saw he was looking at her she grinned at him and held up the objects in her hand.

A bow and arrow laid ready in her hands and a quiver of arrows were strapped onto her back.

Before Gilbert could blink Elizaveta pulled the arrow back and fired at Natalia.

Natalia, for her part, didn't even blink as the arrow flew directly at her face. She simply grabbed a knife and cut the arrow mere centimeters before it reached her face. The now useless arrow fell to the ground in two pieces.

Elizaveta walked forward firing arrow after arrow at Natalia who would simply weave around with her knives to cut the arrows down.

They ended their performance with arrows and knives embedded in all of the surfaces, the man who had been pinned to the ground and who knives and swords just brushed past his skin had been weeping for the past few minutes. Finally he pulled the knives out of the ground and ran back into the audience as Natalia and Elizaveta bowed.

Gilbert was silently clapping alongside the audience at the finish when he noticed that snakes were now coming onto the stage. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, this was Ludwig's performance.

Yao smiled as he saw the audience squirm in their seats at the sight of the snakes.

"There is no need to worry about those." he assured them. "The small ones listen to their leader. The biggest snake of them all."

Ludwig's favorite snake at that moment curled around one of the pillars on the stage and slowly descended onto the ground. As it brought its head up with its tongue flickering lightly the audience was shaking and some of them were almost screeching in their seats.

"This snake however, we need to keep her happy. If we do then she protects us and controls the smaller snakes as well." Yao said. "And the way we keep her happy? We keep her very well fed."

A cage was wheeled onto the stage at the moment.

"What do we feed her?" Yao asked before he smiled. "Human beings of course."

The entire audience and Gilbert gave a gasp. Then he realized that there was a person in the cage.

Antonio, all dressed up in elaborate silks and his regular eye patch, along with Francis, who was dressed as he always was in magnificent colors, came to the cage at that moment and opened it. Together they reached in and took the figure in it out. The person was wearing a long black robe that covered every inch of skin and didn't even hint at a gender. The audience shifted and some of them were swallowing heavily.

Together Antonio and Francis took the person to the front of the cage where shackles were waiting. They cuffed the person, who hadn't moved a single muscle the entire time and seemed that they were unconscious, to the cage and left the stage.

The figure finally moved slightly as the snakes circled around them. They lifted and then bowed their head forward which allowed their long blonde hair to fall forward.

Long blonde hair and snakes. Gilbert cursed himself for his stupidity.

"And in order to keep the peace, we need to keep our guards happy." Yao said.

The giant snake had been circling around the cage before stopping in front of the figure. Suddenly the snake snapped forward with its jaws wide open and aimed straight at the figures face.

Not a single person screamed as it seemed that the snake would devour the figure.

However mere millimeters with its teeth away from the person the snake froze. She closed her jaws and flicked her tongue out a few times before curling around the person. Then clear to the entire audience the snake bit down hard into the locks of the shackles so they fell to the ground, broken.

Then the snake curled around the figure and lifted them to the top of the cage. When it snapped towards the audience the audience shrieked.

Arthur came forward now. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present. Our beloved snake-boy, Ludwig."

At Arthur's announcement Ludwig allowed the robe to fall to the ground. He then stood in front of the audience with only his shorts to cover him and showing the world his snake skin covered body. The snake herself was curled around Ludwig's shoulders and hips almost lovingly.

Gilbert glanced into the audience once more. His eyes found the same well-dressed man and saw the disgust deepen on his face and his friends.

Suddenly he stood and called out "So this is a circus of freaks!"

Arthur had been in the middle of a speech and started out of what he was saying. When he located the man he tilted his head to the side and said "Pardon?"

"I came to see a circus with some acts." the man said. "I didn't come to see, and I especially didn't pay, to see a bunch of freaks thinking that they are special and trying to show off their freakish bodies."

Yao motioned with his head to the entrance. "If you are displeased then you are free to leave."

"Then I, and my friends, want a refund." he said, waving his arm around to his friends.

"No refunds or exchanges." Arthur said. "It said so very clearly on the tickets."

"I'm not wasting my time and my money on freaks!" the man screamed. He started towards the stage "I want my money back!"

As he took one step onto the stage the snake that had been curled around Ludwig shot forward towards him. It curled around the man's body in a tight grip and hissed.

"Ludwig!" Yao called. "No."

Before anyone could move one of the men's friends jumped forward brandishing a pistol in his hand and aiming it at the snake.

The smaller snakes that had still been on the ground jumped forward and bit the second man's hand. The man screamed and dropped the gun as blood started to fall.

The audience erupted in pandemonium. Suddenly everyone was screaming and running towards the exits.

Ludwig jumped off the cage and gathered the snakes to him as helpers quickly wheeled the cage off of the stage. Berwald appeared again and pulled Gilbert away.

"We need to pack everything and be quick." Berwald instructed in his low voice. "Everything. Quick."

Gilbert nodded and ran forward to help as other members of the circus were climbing up banisters, throwing things into boxes, and running back and forth around the entire land they were on.

* * *

><p>Gilbert huffed as he pushed the last box into the wagons. He then ran to a separate one and climbed into it as per his instructions. Two more people climbed into the wagon before they started forward, in one giant group.<p>

Ludwig was sitting next to him in his robes and curled around his wrist was one of the smaller snakes he was friends with. He stroked the scales lightly as he was looking out the small area of open space in the wall.

"So what just happened?" Gilbert asked, placing his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand.

"Occasionally some of the higher class people come to our show and cause problems." Ludwig answered. "Some of them don't mind as long as the show is good but as you saw, some people don't like us to be in 'their' shows and they cause a ruckus."

Gilbert sighed as he leaned against the wooden wall and tried to ignore the bumps in the road.

"So why did we just pack up and leave?" he then asked.

Ludwig was silent for a moment before he answered "People with money have power. Especially the police power. According to them we didn't satisfy their needs and they wanted their money back. We disagreed and we attacked them, despite what the entire audience would say that they attacked first. With their money they will get the police on their side with no trouble and create more problems for us. Its simpler if we just leave before the police come."

"Get used to moving around either way." Ludwig added as he settled into the wall as comfortably as he could. "We don't really ever stay in one place for very long."

"Does this happen often? Higher classes getting involved and needing to run from the police?"

"A bit more than we like." Ludwig answered.

Gilbert rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What was the point of your performance?"

Ludwig gave a small smile. "I play the sacrificial lamb that suddenly becomes powerful. People enjoy seeing others get hurt and sometimes killed. Did you notice?" he added. "How no one protested when they thought I was about to be eaten? They didn't expect it so they were slightly thrown off but not a single person protested or cried out."

Gilbert closed his eyes. He was tired from the past few hours of getting the stage ready and then running around to pack everything away.

"I wonder." he said sleepily. "Why they hate us so much."

"They don't hate us." Ludwig said, the last thing Gilbert heard before he fell asleep. "They fear us."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
